


Magical

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Series: MAGIC IN ONE PIECE AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, This is just me writing about Thatch, and Ace in a roundabout way because I can, and his chefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78
Summary: This is just me contemplating and messing with what the D clan is..
Relationships: Thatch & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: MAGIC IN ONE PIECE AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Magical

_Long, long ago, East Blue was as wild as—or perhaps even wilder than—the other seas. It produced the strongest, smartest men and women of the world. The most dangerous ones._

_The Fae had blessed them, they said, arms full of gold and contentment._

_The Fae favors us, they whispered, riding waves and walking in air as if it is land._

_The Fae protects us, they cheer, chasing freedom the lands could not give them._

_The Fae will live on, inside of us, forever and always._

Like a mantra, a chant, a promise to the generations who'll follow their footsteps, they repeat it again and again and again.

And then, one day, they stopped believing.

***  
"How about you, old man, any interesting stories?" Thatch nudges his subordinate, an old man leaning on the counter, his lips stretched wide into a grin. Said old man barks out a laugh.

"I came from East Blue, Commander, not much of interesting story you haven't heard from the news, I think."

The rest of the chef snorts, the 4th Division Commander letting out a whine. The man chuckles again, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright, ya laddies," he snorts, eyes alight with amusement. He hums quietly, then nods resolutely.

"Well, you see, once upon a time, us East Blue dwellers were born favored by the Fae," he starts, licking his lips.

The chefs exchanges a disbelieving look, but remained quiet. The man glances up at them with amusement anyway.

"Most of us has forgotten to honor them, some stopped believing, and some, the rarest ones, fell for those who are ethereal. They're name used to be taboo, never to be said by those who are unworthy, but people stopped believing. And you might not know of it, but there was a saying that goes 'Take away a god's believers, and he will not exist anymore'. And that's what we did. We forgot them, disregarded our ancestors teaching and fell from favor.

"But that does not mean they're not alive, oh no. I've said that there are rare people who fell for Them, but in even rarer happenstance, a Fae would fall for them back. Most, if not all, had that middle initial."

Thatch eyes widened.

"D's?"

The old man blinked, then grins. He did not nod, or shake his head, but approval twinkles in his eyes.

"Perhaps. Now, in a certain island back home, there is this kingdom. Outside that kingdom is a trash heap, where those deemed unworthy by the nobles live. I stayed in a pub there, when I was still young and spry. I was blessed enough to see a child born from them," he laughs, eyes glazing in remembrance.

"The lad was 7 or 8, eyes dark with promise of destruction. He's not from a pure Fae and a human, I think. Two halflings are his parents, but I never asked. He asked a question, received an unsatisfying answer, and beat up all the other patrons. Disgusting bastards deserved it, but still terrifying to watch a child destroy men at least three times his size.

"The bartender said that he's a savage, son of the mountain bandits, but he's wrong. Magic runs through that child's veins, freedom burning inside of him, and he'll be fearsome one day. Perhaps I'll see him rise, if luck would have it.".

He shrugged then, and Thatch hums thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"I won't lie about this, Commander Thatch. Never about this."

"So, D's got their strength from Fae?"

"Never said anything about D's, Commander, but if they're Eastern..."

"Huh..."


End file.
